The End of the Beginning
by w nymph
Summary: For 10 fics, Oneshot, Fumanzoku!AU – Who knew that the try to protect somebody could go so horribly wrong…


**Author's Note: **Alright, welcome to first fic of the year.

This piece is set i the same AU as the third shot of my YuAki-Oneshot-collection "Bonded by Crimson", though this is set in the very beginning so it's not necessary for you to go there to understand this. This is actually the introduction into the Au verse we have come to call "Fumanzoku AU". Fumanzoku is japaese for dissatisfaction. I hope that considering the two fics I've brought up for this AU, the choice of title is pretty self explaining. |D

Enjoy.

**Prompt:** #4 Rain

**Warnings:** AU, Violence

**Summary:** One Shot – Who knew that the try to protect somebody could go so horribly wrong…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**--- The End of the Beginning ---**

It was raining. Pouring down tons and tons of water. Some might have called it cleansing.

Yusei knew otherwise. He knew the sky was crying.

As if something terrible had happened.

And perhaps as if something terrible was about to happen.

He felt the water run down his body, soaking his cloths down to his underpants, making them tight and heavy. As if to stop him.

He had just left the others, his mind firmly set – he needed to keep them safe, Crow and Jack and foremost Kiryu, and none of them would be safe as long as Security was after them. After Team Satisfaction's leader, to be more precise.

And that was what he was going to give them. Not by telling them about Kiryu's whereabouts of course, no. He would tell them that he himself was the team's leader. _They_ had no way of knowing their leaders identity after all; he doubted that other duel gangs had told them or that Security would have even asked around in first place. They hadn't cared much about the dealings of Satellite's Duel Gangs until a few weeks before, and even then only because they found them the perfect victims to test out their new playthings.

And soon enough he stood bathed in the light of the Security cars headlights, lifting his hands, steeling himself for what was to come.

"I'm the leader of Team Satisfaction." He called out as they stopped, surrounding him. "I'm the one, who attacked the Security Headquarter. The other three are innocent."

Now they were starting to approach, most likely as tired of the chase as he was. He pointd at himself as he saw the squad's captain walking up. "Take me in."

The captain kept walking, not saying anything, his face a stoic mask, until he stood just in front of Yusei.

"It's true that the other three aside from the leader have no charges against them…" he began, looking down at Yusei, his chin lifted as his lips curled into a smirk. And in that precise moment Yusei knew that something had gone wrong with his plan.

"But who tells me that you are the leader?"

Before Yusei had done more than a step back, the older man had already grabbed him by his jacket, brutally throwing him to the ground. He tried to scramble back to his feet, to get away – he did have a terrible, terrible feeling about this – but then the officer kicked him brutally into the stomach and he crumbled.

He tried to curl up as he was showered by kicks, into his back and abdomen; one hit his head and send his world spinning. And when they finally stopped, he just kept lying on the floor, his whole body hurt, pain shooting through every muscle. He felt them pull them up by his arms, he was held up by two officers and out of the corner of his eye he could see them smirk arrogantly at him. He was nothing more than an insect to them.

At first he couldn't make out where they dragged him to, but when he glanced up Yusei felt his blood freeze. The building they stood before was familiar; this was where he had left the others!

He took in a shaky breath, glancing around, searching for the rest of the Team. And then he spotted them surrounded by Security, Jack and Crow in the front - both with their hands in the air, Kiryu in the back, starring at the ground.

The squad captain laughed, probably amused that they, the oh so powerful Team Satisfaction, were now cornered and subdued. Then he signed the officers who held Yusei to step forward, dragging him with them. He felt him grab his scalp, pulling him by the hair and Yusei had to suppress a moan. He would not show weakness here. "This guy claims to be Team Satisfaction's leader. I'm not quite ready to believe him."

Yusei could feel the others eyes on him, and when he glanced up he saw Kiryu, the others face pale and eyes wide in realisation. He bit his lip; he hadn't wanted the others to know. Not until after he had succeeded.

"We only need to secure the leader. That's why I thought that it might be the best to ask all of the team." the officer continued. "Tell me: Which one of you is Team Satisfaction's leader."

Yusei tensed, glancing over to the others from under his bangs, feeling fear swirling in him, feeling cold and frozen and knew it had nothing to do with the rain. His breath hitched as he saw Kiryu take a step forward.

"I-" But before Kiryu could speak up he was cut off.

"You are looking for the leader? That'd be me." Yusei looked over to where the voice had come from, eyes wide open, as he saw Crow pose in his usual cocky ways, grinning so wide that all of his teeth were shown.

But then Jack huffed on his left, shaking his head. "Don't believe that birdbrain. He couldn't lead anyone out of a paper bag. Only I, Jack Atlas, would fit to be Team Satisfaction's leader."

Yusei glanced between the two and the captain and then to Kiryu. Kiryu, who's eyes were wide, his hands clenched to fists, trembling. It seemed that he finally understood. That, no matter what, they were still comrades. That they would do anything for each other.

Then he saw Kiryu step forward, his head bowed, putting his hands on the other two's shoulders.

"Thanks guys…" Yusei heard him whisper, voice quiet, trembling.

Then Kiryu looked up right at the Security captain. "Leave them out of this. If there's anyone to be arrested then me. I'm the true leader of Team Satisfaction."

For a moment, the silence that had fallen was only intruded by the harsh sound of the falling rain, beating merciless against all of their skin, soaking them without differing into sections. Then the captain started to laugh, loud and arrogant, throwing his head back as the sound echoed through the streets, overshadowing that of the rain.

"So your team has four leaders then" he said, still chuckling, crooking his head as his smirk turned from amused and arrogant to malicious. "It appears that I have no choice but to arrest all of you."

"No! I told you…" Kiryu shouted, eyes wide open in fear, but then they were already on him and the other two. The struggle was short, merciless and all Yusei could do was watch as the others were beaten down, his heart shattering with every punch they had to take. It was his fault that it had come this far.

With strength he hadn't known to still pose he started to struggle against the grip of the other officers; he couldn't give up fighting, not now, not when everyone else was in danger. But it wasn't enough and suddenly he felt a blow against his head and his world was spinning again. Everything was just a blur of grey and pain and guilt and then he was getting dragged off again. This time he didn't have the strength to wonder where to.

Then they pushed him and let go; Yusei stumbled in the direction of the push, tripping after few steps, falling onto something warm and wet. Then he heard the loud, metallic sound of something closing and suddenly everything was dark and the only sound around was the noise of the rain hitting against metal. Vaguely he registered vibration, as if he was moving, in a car perhaps, and then he was shifted and held and when he finally could make out something he saw Kiryu, bruised and beaten, frowning worriedly down at him.

"'m sorry…" Yusei whispered. "This' my fault."

Kiryu just shook his head, pulling him close and Yusei could make out the tears running down his leader's face. Jack huffed from where he was propped up against the wall, grumbling something in the lines of 'Don't be stupid.' and Crow groaned in agreement from the other side.

Yusei smiled slightly, sighing slightly as Kiryu moved him to lean against his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright." the older one whispered after a while. "We'll just stick together and deal with this."

Yusei nodded, smiling relieved as he heard the other two whisper agreement, feeling comfort in the knowledge that their torn bonds were becoming one strong strand again. No knowing that this would be the only thing he would have to cling to in the years to come.

Not knowing of the bleak future the Security truck was bringing them to, of the despair and fear that was to come. He just closed his eyes listening to the sounds of the rain and of Kiryu's heartbeat, hoping that he would be allowed to rest just this one short moment.

Because despite all those things he didn't know, his instinct told him that the days adventure and happiness (of Team Satisfaction as they had been), had come to an end.

_--- FIN ---_

Review, please.


End file.
